Everything Is Not What It is Seems
by BlueOwl7
Summary: Rose Lyra Granger and Scorpius Hugo Malfoy found out that they are in fact, twin! What happened between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Will their children succeed 'DLBT' with the help of their parents' friends and the Hogwarts' most troublesomes?ENJOY
1. Chapter 1  Rose Lyra Granger

Everything is Not What It's Seems

Chapter 1

"Rose Lyra Granger, get your trunk and cat to the car NOW!" yelled Hermione Granger.

Ron and Hermione got married after the war, but they argued every single day about Hermione's job of a Professor in Hogwarts and Ron's choice as an auror. Harry and Ginny got married too and were very worry about Ron and Hermione's marriage. After 5 years of their oh-so-"perfect" marriage, Ron was killed on a mission he received from Harry, now the Head of Auror Office. After a year of hiding in muggle world, out of everyone' surprise, Hermione brought back a little girl with her, Rose Lyra Granger, and that is, me.

I have the most wonderful life a girl could imagine, growing up with my three Pothead cousins, living with my mum along with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and my favourite of all, lots and lots of visits to the Burrow to see all my red-head cousins and Granny Molly and Grandpa Arthur! But I could feel that a part of my life is missing, sometimes I think it may because of my dad but when I look into the mirror, I wonder.

I always wonder why instead of fiery red hair, blue eyes like my dad, Ron Weasley or bushy brown hair and soft brown chocolate-pool like eyes like my mum, I have curly white blond hair that hung beside my pointy features, grey eyes with blue steaks and most of all, palest skin anyone ever seen! That's way over than the classic Weasley family look – red hair, freckles and definitely not pale skin, but Granny Molly claimed it is a hidden traits in the Weasleys, although even Grandpa disagree with her.

I am going to Hogwarts, the school that my mum works as the Transfiguration Professor the positions that Headmistress McGonagall once held. I hope that I will be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw , since I inheritance my mum's bravery and cleverness.

"Rose, if you are going Platform 9 3/4 , you better come down with your trunk NOW!", yelled Hermione again, annoyed about her schedule delaying.

**Author's Note**

So, what do YOU think about it? If you have time, please tell me a review about it! Sorry about all my grammar mistakes and spellings, I had double and triple check them. I'll try my best to upload often but sorry, no promise! :P Hope you enjoy my first fan-fic and hopefully not the last one! :] BlueOwl7

UPDATED: 2012-4-1 for grammar mistakes


	2. Chapter 2 Scorpius Hugo Malfoy

Everything is Not What It's Seems

Chapter 2

"Master Scorpius, Tunny had packed your bags already. Master Draco wants you to be at the dining room thirty minutes late." ,said Tunny, Scorpius Malfoy's personal house elf.

Scorpius nodded and dismissed Tunny with a wave of hand. I, Scorpius Malfoy, am an 11 years old without a mother. Eleven years ago, my father just suddenly announced to the whole wizardling world that he had brought an heir to the Malfoy family line. It had shocked Grandma Cissy and Granddad Lucius so much that Gran fainted and Granddad actually had a heart attack and went to St. Mungos' for three months straight! Thankfully for my father, or dad as I secretly call him, my grandparents had accepted me in the family after the shock is over and never question about my looks.

Instead of the classic platinum blond hair that runs in the family, I have honey brown hair with blond highlights and chocolate brown eyes that haven't be seen in the Malfoy line for centuries. I always think it is a wonder for my dad that my grandparents had accepted me without any questions about my mum or my look.

I lived in the Malfoy Manor with my grandparents and dad. Grandma Cissy decided to give the manor a new look after the war so now, instead of dark stormy grey and emerald green it used to have; it is now a nice shade of pale almond on the wall and with silver carpet on the floor. Gran also redo the garden and now it looks like a garden out of a fairy-tale book. In the middle of the garden, there is a beautiful marble stone fountain with fairies statues; it is one of my favourite spot to read. Oh, I probably forgot to mention, I love books, just like my dad secretly does and both of our favourite book is Hogwarts:A History. Talking about my dad, from what I know, he used to be a Death Eater, one of our worse kinds as people like to say, but Gran always say that he changed when I was born. He works in the Malfoy Inc. after the war as the CEO and manages the family business now, but most surprising act he done was the treatment to our house elves. Tunny and my Gran are the motherly figures that I grew up with. Tunny told me that when I came to the family, my dad actually freed all the house elves and sign a contract with each one of them, promising them two day off and two galleons per months! According to Tunny, it is even higher than her cousin; Dobby's paid in Hogwarts'! And not to mention my dad transformed the whole dungeon into the elves' rooms! Granddad protested at first but later on accepted without question because dad is now the Head of the Family and granddad had different views about muggleborns and house elves now.

I am going to Hogwarts' this year since I'm eleven and I hope that I would be in Slytherin just like my dad had, but both granddad and dad said they would be proud of me, no matter what house am I in. There are a few things that I am looking forward to: my dad is going to Hogwarts' as the potions' master and head of Slytherin since Professor Slughorn is retiring and Grandpa Lucius wants to take care the family business back, Quidditch, the Hogwarts' library and also, a chance that I might find out who is my mum.

My mum, is an unspeakable topic at home, we talk about Voldemort, Dealth Eaters, the war, Hogwarts', muggleborns and mudblood, but my dad never allows anyone speak of her, although I suppose my grandparents and Tunny have some clues of who she is, since the three of them always says that I will find my answer in Hogwarts'.

Two more hours till' I'm going to Platform 9 ¾ and I will start my journey of finding the missing mother.

Updated on 2012-4-1 for grammar mistakes

Author Notes:

So, here you go, this is the second chapter of the story and it is in Scorpius's POV a few hours before he goes to Platform 9 ¾, thank you for everyone who had either gave me a review, adding the story to the alert list or favourite list! I had sent every single one of you a PM for my thanks and because of all these emails had made me so happy, I decided I would tell you a bit about the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be on the Platform 9 ¾ with all our favourites characters and their (VERY) troublesome children. Also, probably what you all are waiting for, Hermione and Draco is going to meet each other and both will be having a flashback. Will the flashback tell us more about what happened between two of them? Will those troublesome kids bring the two professors together, or instead, destroy the whole Hogwarts'? Wait until the next time of Everything Is Not What It is Seems!

*Due to today is my last day of holidays, the updates might take longer time because of school works.

*Also, if you are not a Fan Fic member and would like to be alert of the story, please leave "I want to be Alert" and your email address in the review.

BlueOwl7

Responses for all non-Fanfic member reviews:

TheCommenter : Thank you for your support! (If you are reading this) I'm glad to know that you think this fan-fic is awesome! If you want to be alert for any updates for this story, please kindly leave your email in the review saying that you would like to be alert. Thank you! :]


	3. Chapter 3 Going to the Platform

Everything is Not What It's Seems

Chapter 3

Harry, James and Teddy were putting James, Teddy, Albus, Rose and Hermione's trunks into Harry's car trunk which Hermione had enlarge with an Engorio charm as James' baby shower gift to Ginny, who had problems stuffing everything the Weasleys gave to James in the trunk.

Hermione stood beside the door, constantly looking at her elegant silver pocket watch,a present from the whole Weasley clan and Harry for her 17th birthday, waiting Rose come down with her school trunk.

Ginny was carrying tiny baby Lily in her arms and continuously reassure Albus, who was haunted by his older brother teasing, that he won't be in Slytherin or even worse, get kick out by the Sorting Hat!

Meanwhile, in the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was untangling Scorpius's brushy hair and Tunny was re-straightening Scorpius's black school robes, which Narcissa and Lucius assure it is going to be silver and green soon, while Tunny isn't so sure as her Master and Mistress.

Draco was in his Master bedroom with typical Slytherin colours – Silver and Green, levitating his teacher trunk to the Dining Room where his parents and son are right now. His mind were having a battle inside his head, arguing about which house Scorpius is going to be in, Slytherin, his house or its rival house, Gryffindor like his mother.

Harry was driving his midnight blue car, enlarged by Hermione in order to fit the whole Weasley clan, the Potters, Rose and Hermione. Ginny was sitting on the shotgun while the same time, holding baby Lily who was sleeping soundly in her arms. Teddy and James were sitting on the second row, planning new mischiefs with the Platinum summer gift by Fred and George, because of Ginny and Molly's wish (Not another letter from Hermione, their Head of House about their mischiefs), the twins both got hexed by Ginny and Molly's famous bat bogey hex which caused the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes closed for three days straight. Albus, Rose and Hermione were sitting on the third row. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History the millionth times while the children discuss about Hogwarts, from the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall to the common room of each House.

Updated on 2012-4-1 for grammar mistakes

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I'm so sorry! I did planned to write (or in my case, type) this chapter last weekend but I was very busy! My school annual Read-a-thon (kinda like marathon but instead of running, reading books) had kickoff, my school basketball team got into the the playoffs and our coach was having loads of practices to make sure we do get into the Championship and Semester 2 had started and my 2nd quarter report card arrived. (I got all As & Bs in case you wonder)

**Get back on the story:**

Thank you SO MUCH for reviews and putting this story in the alert list! I will try my best write more often!

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT:**

The next chapter will be at Platform 9 ¾ (finally! Not the ending though, I did planned this to be a long-term story to practice my grammar and writing skills).

As I said before, Hermione and Draco will finally meet each other, probably each have a flashback about their relationship and get overhear (not mentions accidently record) by someone. Rose Lyra Granger and Scorpius Hugo Malfoy will also meet each other. Children will be seen playing with Narcissa and possibly (that would be funny if Teddy and James play pranks on he) Lucius too.

**REVIEWS****:**

Aj: Thanks! Glad to know that you love it! Hop you enjoy the future chapters!

Commenter: Thanks a lot, pal! By the way, if you want an alert, you will need to leave an email address in order for me to contact you!

*I'll try to update soon, probably on the weekends. I solemnly swear that I would try to update more often after February since I'm SO busy!

*I'm trying my best here so if you see any mistakes or suggestions, feel free to leave a review and I'll work on that.

***BIG QUESTION:**

Would you guys like an extra one-shot of Hermione and Draco (before this story while they are still in a relationship) as a Valentine day treat? Please leave a review!

*Also, if you do not have a FFnet account and would like alert of this story, please leave your **E-Mail Address**and with the message **"I would like to be alert of the story!"**

Thanks a lot! Have a great valentine! BlueOwl7 :]


	4. Chapter 4 Platform 9 34

**Everything is Not What It is Seems**

**Chapter 4 : Platform 9 ¾**

Harry Potter parked his car in the King's Cross Station muggle parking area and took all the trunks out of his car trunk with the help of Hermione. Ginny waited by the sidewalk with James, Teddy, Albus, Rose and baby Lily in her arms. As usual, James and Teddy were planning their pranks on Professor Slughorn – who enjoys a good laugh then other Professors. Albus and Rose were still discussing the pros and cons of each houses – from Merlin was actually in Slytherin to the riddles from the bronze eagle knocker in the entrance of Ravenclaw.

Hermione fiddled with a silver heart shape locket hanging around her neck and said that she will go to get a cup of coffee around the corner.

Draco, Lucius and Narcissa apparated with Scorpius into a dark corner in King's Cross Station, while Tunny sent his school trunks via some kind of house elf magic. Draco, still wondering which house would his son gets sorted into, told his parents that he would go and get a few cups of coffee for three of them. They nodded in approvement and led their only grandchild to Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione continue fiddling with her locket, hidden under her usual Weasley jumper, humming a random Beatles song and entered the usual coffee shop around the corner.

Seven minutes, a blond wizard entered the same coffee shop for a normal cup of coffee.

Author's Note:

Well, that's it for now, I'm kinda stuck how to write more. Am really sorry for long wait. Will be writing the few chappies after this like now.

Again, thanks for everything and really sorry. I am ESL, first time writer, busy person. Please review and comment. :] Also, if you like song-fic or Disney songs, go and check out my first song-fic - Kiss the Girl, it is the usual Dramione pairing of course.

By the way, I'm going for a trip soon so further updates should be arriving around next week.

Thanks for everything,

BlueOwl7

2012.8.5


End file.
